


Futuristic Miraculous

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Batman Beyond, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: With her childhood friends close by, Marinette knew she could take on the world, even when dealing with a certain lair. It all first started with taking a job for being Jagged Stone’s personal designer and that resulted with her being in Neo-Gotham. All the while Terry is facing the fact he is the new Batman and dealing with all the past Robins wondering what Bruce was thinking in taking in a new kid into the cruel world that is of Superheroes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick/Kori, TerRi - Relationship, Terry McGinnis/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Age List:  
Bruce: 60  
Dick: 43  
Barbara: 42  
Jason 39  
Tim: 37  
Damian: 34  
Terry: 16  
Marinette: 16  
Penny R.: 32

Marinette refused to cry or look away as her classmates waiting to be picked up to go to the local airport. She could see many of them sneering, glaring or just giving her looks of pity. Then there was Lila… just giving a look that reminded Marinette of a cat that caught the canary.

At her right, Nino held back a snarl that threatened to escape his lips at the sight of Liar mocking his friend. At Marinette’s left, Kim is trying his hardest to hold back his own anger at what was happening. It’s completely unfair how things had turned out for Marinette. She had done everything she could for this trip to happen Neo-Gotham and for it to blow up in her face has become the last straw for her.

Marinette tried so hard to take the _high road _that the only thing she got out of it is broken friendships. Along with just seeing how depressing the world could be. It has been well over a year since Lila came to Paris and destroyed her life to the best of her abilities. Unfortunately for the Liar, Marinette has two best friends that managed to see through the lies and are now stand by her side through it all. Even going as far too foregoing Neo-Gotham for her.

With everyone’s back turn, Lila took the chance to send a menacing smirk to Marinette before boarding the bus with the rest of the class. Marinette’s eyes narrowed as everyone ignored them as the bus drove off, leaving them in its dust. This hurts.

Not as much as seeing the hurt in their faces when Lila’s reign over them comes tumbling down.

“Kim, Marinette, Nino, I have your work packets for the year.” Ms. Mendeleiev approached the three students with three large packets of work. “I stapled my contact information in each packet. I will have the rest of your work on my website by the end of the month. The packets should be more than enough until then.”

“Thank you, Ms. Mendeleiev for your help.” Marinette thanked her instructor as she and her friends took their respective packets.

“If it means undermining, Miss Bustier, they by all means.” Ms. Mendeleiev snorted, she looked at her students, seeing the determination in their eyes. “If I was your homeroom instructor… things would have never gotten this far, I hope the three of you know this.”

“We know, Ms. Mendeleiev.” Marinette smiled sadly before she started to smirk. “I suppose we should be heading to the airport too if we want to catch our flight.”

“Penny said that a limo will be picking us up as soon as we give her a call.” Nino mentioned.

“Yeah, let’s call her! I want to see the looks on their faces when they see us flying first class!!!” Kim laughed.

Ms. Mendeleiev could only shake her head before she turned on her heal to leave. “Keep up with your work and keep me posted on your work.”

“Thank you, Ms. Mendeleiev.” 

-.-

Tim drank what feels like his hundredth cup of coffee in the past hour, it might as well be his hundredth cup of coffee at this point. He was supposed to be in Paris for just a simple and much needed vacation. But of course work has to come first before anything. This resulted with him waiting in the airport with a bunch of high school students that are to go back to Neo-Gotham with him as part of an exchange program set up by his associates and his old Alma mater.

Now… this wouldn’t be an issue. The actual issue being the fact that the one that did most of the work to make this program possible isn’t even here. Tim doesn’t buy that whole, ‘disciplinary actions’ and all that other crap the teacher tries to shove down his throat. He ignored the rest of it and had emailed the associate that had put this together to send him the report from the missing student.

What Tim read made him wonder what the hell is going on in Paris. It makes it appear that they made the poor girl do all the dirty work and pushed her out of her own project at the last minute. As much he wants to forgo this trip, he has to keep up appearances as a CEO. Plus, who knows… maybe the kid will finally get a break from them.

Win-Win? No… it’s a lost for the girl that did everything she could to get her class to go on this trip. For nothing on her end.

“I happen to know Dick Grayson’s daughter, Mar’i Grayson! We are the closes of friends you know~”

Tim’s neck nearly snapped when he turned his attention to one of the French students. Once look over, and he could tell right off the bat she’s lying. First off… he knows all of Mar’i’s friends, safety precautions and to weed of anyone that wants to use her for connections. Second… this brat never spends a single day in the Manor and knew his own kids!!!! Tim guesses that the fact no one recognize him and assumed he’s some random employee that was supposed to be their guide or something.

Otherwise, the liar wouldn’t be spinning her tales otherwise.

“Why the hell are you here!!!”

Tim turned around to see three teens talking animated to a pink haired adult that is showing them a pamphlet. Considering they were all in the waiting terminal to catch the next plane, the four were blissfully unaware of their surroundings. That was until Miss Bustier approached the group but the woman that was holding the pamphlet pushed the teens behind her. Whatever was said by both adults, clearly made the teacher go on edge and the pink haired woman to smirk smugly at her.

With a heavy sigh, Tim drowned down his hundredth cup of coffee and headed towards what he suspects to be trouble.

“Marinette, Nino and Kim are under my supervision.” Penny stated, her expression neutral to hide her contempt. “I have their parents’ permission, the school is notified and that is all you need to know.”

Bustier’s mouth went agape at the woman’s words, even more so at the sight of her student’s smirks that were directed her way. Those three were supposed to be back at the school, not here in the airport. Not being here, waiting for the same plane as they are. She shook her head and tried to say something when it was announced that their flight is about ready to board, informing everyone to get to their spots.

“We must get going.” Penny said, pushing past Bustier and the rest of the students that decided to surround them. “We to get in line.”

Kim and Nino took hold of Marinette and pushed through the crowd as it appeared their fellow classmates were not planning on letting them through. The last thing they needed is more fuel to the fire by having Marinette being singled out for something she didn’t do. Again. Marinette for her own part, ignored the glares and everyone’s attempt to get her attention. As of now, they are not worth her time.

Marinette did however stick out her tongue out at Lila when she caught the other teen glaring at her. Might as well have some fun for now.

Tim, who had been watching, watched as the Marinette Dupain-Cheng be pulled away by her friends by her… friends? Classmates? Whatever she considers them, considering how majority of them were not comforting the now crying Liar. The Liar kept crying on and on how Marinette supposedly had stepped on her foot on purpose.

“Miss Bustier, is there a problem?” Tim asked, causing the French teacher to suck in a deep breath. Ah, she forgot about him. Figures. “Well?”

“Just a miscommunication is all.” Bustier tried to say.

“I assume that was Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Tim asked, raising an eyebrow at Bustier. “The one that is supposed to be dealing with disciplinary problems?”

“She chopped off Lila’s hair!” One of the teens seethed out as she tried to sooth the Lair’s tears away. “And she just stepped on her foot.”

Tim looked at Lila to see that her shoes were scruff free, her hair… well, it’s in a bob. He could only shake his head. Oh, how much he wants to cancel this trip. He’s close to doing it too. Taking in a deep breath, he looked back at Bustier. “Far as I am concerned, she is not part of this trip. You have no control over them. You, however, have control over the rest of your students. Now go get in line, we are about to board.”

-.-

Tim sat in his first class seat, asking the stewardess for a large cup of coffee. When he gets back home, he’s going to apologize to Bruce for all the shit he ever pulled on him throughout the years. This doesn’t include his own kids, but that is beside the point of it all. He had to deal with a bunch of whiny teens that are going on and on how the _evil_ Marinette getting first class seats while they all have coach. Evil this, evil that, and here he was talking with said evil person, chatting away on her dream of becoming a fashion designer and how _the_ Jagged Stone has hired her personally to design his clothes while he’s on tour.

It also helps that the woman from earlier, Penny Rolling is Jagged’s agent and confirmed her story. From what Tim could summarize what had happened was that Lila Rossi had cut her own hair to the point it was unsalvageable and blamed it on Marinette, claiming the designer did it. No one took Marinette’s side except for her two friends, Kim and Nino.

Despite the fact that Marinette was with Kim and Nino when this… accident had occurred, no one bothered to listen to reason. This caused Tim really regret not canceling the trip for the other Parisians. That was until Penny made mention that there was no point in going up against the girl… at that instant. If the girl wants a to be the center of attention, oh, she will get it.

Tim couldn’t help but laugh at the agent’s words before he quickly sobered up. Despite the fact Marinette and her friends are still going to Neo-Gotham, but they won’t have the same experience as the others… although, thinking further into it, it wouldn’t be all that great of a trip for them if Rossi keeps trying to sabotage them at every step.

At least they found a way to enjoy their time in the city…

“Excuse me, Mr. Drake…?”

Tim looked up at one of the stewardess to see her holding a note. “Is something the matter?”

“You have a message from one… Dick Grayson” The stewardess replied uncertainty, handing over the note to Tim.

Tim took the note and a raised eye brow. He watched as the stewardess scurry of before looking down at the note. Unfolding it to see what was written on it only caused both eyebrows to shot up.

** _Check the Neo-Gotham news!_ **

Tim pulled out his cellphone and turned it back on. By the time his phone had booted up, he was bombarded by many missed texts, lost calls, and many news notifications all stemming from his home city. When he went to check on the latest text, he got another notification from a news station he follows.

Tapping on the notification and the headline of the article has him quickly making a group call with all the former batboys.

** _Tomorrow is Here, The Return of Batman! _ **

“Okay, which one of you did it. Which one of you is the new Batman… What did you expect, Jason! I haven’t been in the same country, let alone continent… I don’t know, Damian! Bruce prefers to be alone and hardly bothers to talk to anyone outside of the family… Thanks Dick… Let’s get this straight, whoever this new Batman is, is none of us… That’s what I thought.” Tim pulled his phone away from his ear as Dick, Jason and Damian started to argue among themselves on whatever is going on in Neo-Gotham. Apparently, there’s a new Batman and they have no clue who took on the old mantle of the Dark Night. Or as the Tomorrow Knight as people are taking to call him as now. Taking in a deep breath, Tim put the phone back by his ear. “I’m on a plan heading back home. I’ll talk to Bruce about this… What do you guys mean you won’t be here until then?… Just get here as soon as possible.”

-.-

Terry double checked that he has all of Bruce’s medications counted before placing them all in a small plant along with a sandwich and a steaming cup of tea. If he’s going to be dubbed Bruce Wayne’s part-time assistant, he might as well play the part. He has nothing against it, the old man is giving him the opportunity in becoming the new Batman. Plus, but the looks of it, there was really no one there to help Bruce as often as needed. Mainly making sure the guy doesn’t have a heart attack by doing the simplest of tasks… like saving him.

Terry shook his head as he picked up the tray and headed towards the room where Bruce is with Ace. Taking in a deep breath, he made his way to his new mentor.

Pushing the door open, Terry caught Bruce putting something away in his coat. He raised an eyebrow but made no comment. For all he knew it was other medication Bruce doesn’t want him to know about. “Remind me to go grocery shopping later. For a rich guy, your pantry is pretty bare.”

“Alfred used to keep the place stock…” Bruce briefly mentioned, reaching over to Ace to scratch his head. “Tim mainly just whatever he thinks is best for me…which isn’t much.”

“Tim?”

“One of my sons. You will be seeing him often as he pops by to make sure I’m properly taking care of myself.” Terry could hear the eye roll Bruce did at the mention of taking care of himself. “If you see a thirty something year old male that looks like he’s on the verge of collapsing… it’s him.”

“Is… is this the same man that took over Wayne Enterprises?” Terry enquired, placing the tray on a small table next to Bruce’s chair.

“He is. Out of my four sons, he took the most interest in taking over the company.”

“Got it.” Terry grumbled, taking a seat opposite of Bruce. He watched as the older male take his sandwich and eat it uninterestingly. A thought popped through his head suddenly, causing him to tense. “All your _sons _were past Robins and the occasional Batman… right?”

Bruce eyed Terry suspiciously before nodding, taking another bite from his food. “Your point?”

“Did you tell any of them about me?” Terry asked.

“I did not. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them barges through that door… right about now.”

Slam!

The doors of the room slammed open to reveal a very sleep deprived male, frantically looking around for who knows what. When his eyes landed on Terry, his slowly blinked over to Bruce and back at Terry before leaving the room. An awkward silence filled the air when the sound of the front door being slammed open and shut.

Terry looked over at Bruce just to see the man still munching on his sandwich. “Who was that?”

“That would be Tim.” Bruce said without missing a beat.

Terry looked taken aback at that statement. The same guy that’s supposed to look after Bruce, the same guy that looks like he’s going to keel over? Yeah, no. Tim looks like he hasn’t slept in months and is need of a proper meal. “…And he now the head of Wayne Enterprise?”

“I’m one of the chairmen.” Bruce stated.

The sound of the front door being slammed open reverberated throughout the seemingly quiet manor. Stomping all the way to the room Terry and Bruce are in. Tim came back, staring at Terry with a wide variety of emotions. “Who are you? Did Bruce adopt you? What’s your backstory? What’s your name…?”

Terry looked taken aback, he looked over at Bruce, hoping for some sort of help. Nope. The old man just took his medication and used his tea to drink it down. “…”

“Well?” Tim questioned, storming into the room. He now stood in between Bruce and Terry, waiting for the teen to answer his questions. “Who are you?”

“His father _used to _work for Wayne Enterprises.” Bruce butted in, emphasizing on a particular word. 

This only caused Tim to raise his hands into the air in defeat as he caught drift on Bruce’s meaning of the words, used to. “Great…. He did take in another one… If you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to my _brothers._”

With that, Tim one again left the room leaving being a very perplexed Terry and annoyed Bruce.

“What the hell was that?” Terry questioned.

“…He gets like that whenever he’s off his coffee.”

-.-

Marinette, Nino and Kim did their best to ignore how Neo-Gotham gave them the creeps. It was clear the city needed massive cleaning up when it comes to crime. From what they had gathered, things had deteriorated since Batman had hung his cape for good. Shortly being followed by his former sidekicks. Since then, crime has risen to the point it makes them wonder if the city will ever be crime-free.

Maybe they’ll help while they are in the city for the time being.

“Spots On!”

“Shell On!”

“Show Time!”

-.-

Tim sat in front of the computer mainframe inside the Batcave, on a multi-line video chat with Dick, Barbara, Jason and Damian. “You know him, Barbs?”

“Terrence ‘Terry’ McGinnis has multiple run ins with the GCPD. Even serving a three-month stint in juvie for running with a street gang.” Commissioner Barbara Gordon said, her expression stern and not at all liking the fact that Bruce had managed to find someone to take over the mantle of Batman.

Jason whistled at that. “Damn. What this kids’ home life like?”

“His father was murdered the other night… in order to keep him quiet.” Barbara said, her eyes narrowed down onto Tim. For his own part, Tim wanted to earth to swallow him up. “Something about one of your business partners, by the name of Derek Powers, was creating a formula and one Warren McGinnis was a part of the research division of it.”

Once more, Tim slumped further into his chair as he thought over the business deal he had with Derek Powers. It was nothing out of the ordinary really. They both had something the other needed, and Powers just wanted to use the Wayne’s Labs for further research on a formula. Nothing out of the norm really! This has been done multiple times with different companies in the past. But it appears this time around… it was anything but the norm.

“Powers had Warren killed. Terry found out, and wanted payback. What’s new?” Damian rolled his eyes not at all amused by the entire situation. “I just want to know how he managed to get the suit.”

“Bruce is refusing to tell me anything and all of you know how he is.” Tim said, fixing himself back into the seat before he had the chance to fall off it.

“Does he gave a family?” Dick asked quietly, almost being talked over by Jason demanding Tim to demand for more answers.

Once again, Barbara answered. “He’s now living with his mother and had a younger brother.”

“Do they get along?” Jason asked.

“They do. More so after Terry’s return from juvie.”

“You know something…” Jason mused, he wasn’t facing the screen anymore, paying more attention to whatever was on his phone. “If I didn’t know any better…”

“Which you don’t.” Damian butted in.

“Shut it squirt!” Jason shot back.

“I’m not a child anymore, Todd!”

“That’s enough!” Dick said, breaking up a possible fight. “No more fighting. We’re not children anymore.”

Jason tsk’ed but continued with his train of thought. “The kid looks a lot like Damian when he was around that age.”

At this, everyone turned their attention to Damian who’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, nearly choking on a beverage he was drinking. “Let me assure you, I am not like father who sleeps with random women.”

“…You got to admit… Terry has Bruce’s chin…” Dick pointed out.

Silence…

“Who wants to bet Bruce didn’t wear a condom?”

A sharp ring interrupted any possible bets, Tim reached up and started to figure out what set off the alarm. Pulling up a screen that showed something… really, really… _really_ odd. “So… a ladybug, a turtle and a monkey walked into a movie theater that’s being held up in gun point…”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Futuristic Miraculous: Outfits

All credit goes to: @battysorciere from tumblr! Thank you!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh at seeing King Monkey knocking out the villain with the bo staff. Oh, how much she misses this. It has been less than six months since taking down Hawkmoth, but there were so much to do as Guardian. One was to take back the Cat Miraculous. It was… a disappointment to find out Adrien was Chat Noir. It did explain a lot of things, but a disappointment nevertheless. Luckily, he never found out who she is behind the mask. If there was one thing Marinette had to give it to Lila, was the fact she clung onto Adrien and just gloat in front of Ladybug for whatever reason. Ladybug swung away before she had to deal with Adrien’s questions.

Right now, Ladybug knew her job isn’t over yet. There is still evil out there and as Guardian, she knew she has to do something. It may appear small, at least she is doing something to care of this spiraling world.

“We should beat it before the police get here.” Carapace said, motioning towards the main exit of the theater. “The last thing we need is to be questioned by the police here… that don’t know about us.”

“King Monkey, let’s go!” Ladybug called out, running towards the door. King Monkey smacked the villain’s head once more before running after his teammates and out of sight of the very confused movie goers. Several minutes has passed and someone had rushed through the doors, this time, instead of the police it was the new Batman.

Batman looked around to see several masked individuals were knocked out, with several civilians holding them down. Before he could say or do anything, one of the employees piped up. “Some kids dressed as a ladybug, a turtle and a monkey suits with magical powers saved us.”

-.-

Bruce and Tim watched with mixed expressions at what they were seeing through the eyes of Batman; through the use of the lenses that is transmitting data back to them at the cave.

“Check the cameras.” Bruce ordered Tim.

Tim didn’t need to be told twice as he got to working in hacking the movie theater’s security system. It didn’t take that long for him to get into the system and what pulled up, caused his jaw to drop. “Oh, you have to be kidding me!”

Bruce kept his gaze on the screen to see what had happened in at the theater. His eyes narrowed at the sight of what looked to be three animal themed heroes had taken care of the job. He has never seen them before and it was clear what was said about… magic, wasn’t exactly a stretch. It could be magic or the three brats are metahuman. Whatever they are, they are trouble. “You know them?”

“They are superheroes… from Paris.” Tim explained, he pulled up multiple images of past fights that mainly contained Ladybug and Chat Noir, with a few that was found with King Monkey and Carapace. “From my time in the city, I found out that they were once heroes.”

“_Once_?” Batman chimed in.

“Apparently after defeating some bad guy named, Hawkmoth, they called it quits.” Tim explained. “The people of Paris were very tightlipped and the only information I got was a blog that was blacklisted for being nothing more than a gossiping tabloid.”

“_This doesn’t look like they quit._” Batman said as he flew away from the theater. There was no more reason for being there anymore. “_What are we dealing with?_”

“We are dealing with teens that are either metahumans or dealing with magic. Could be both or could be one.” Tim grumbled, not able to answer Bruce’s question. “With the blog I mentioned, it was tossed out as gossip but for all we know, it could contain some information to what we are dealing with.”

“_What now?_ _Do you want me to hunt them down?_”

“It’s late. Come back and we’ll figure out what we’ll do with them.” Tim responded, not at all amused by the entire situation. He could see Bruce in the corner of his eye, looking up the blog he had mentioned. “We’ll do something digging around and figure out things from here.”

“_Got it._”


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette, Nino and Kim couldn’t hide their grins as they entered the main hotel lobby, they were currently staying in. They ignored their classmates for the most part and some had to be held back to prevent them to confront them outright. It’s a sight they took in with inner glee. The trio didn’t have to listen to any of them or to Bustier, who tried to get them to tell her of their whereabouts.

It was becoming increasingly clear to everyone that Marinette, Kim and Nino were not going to tell any of them of their whereabouts. It’s none of her concern. Bustier isn’t in charge of them, the only person they should be concerned with is Penny while in Neo-Gotham.

-.-

“If they keep bother you, I could possible get a cease and desist against them? I at least get them kicked out of the hotel.” Penny offered after she hear of the latest attempt against them by their classmates. “At this rate, almost everyone in this hotel had laid witnessed to the constant harassment.”

“At this point, they are just proving our point.” Nino groaned out, he’s sprawled over a love seat. Marinette had taken to sitting at the bar table with her sketchbook in hand. Kim could be heard in the kitchen, scavenging around in there. “As soon as Jagged exposes her, we should be good for a while.”

“Along with Penny doing her magic with lawsuit after lawsuit considering how Lila’s lies has been a thorn on many people’s side at this point. If we go along with our plan, we should be finishing up our schooling here.” Marinette explained over a cup of hot coffee. She hummed at her latest sketch, wondering if she should add more ruffles to it… maybe sequence… no, maybe change of material. That’s it. “Along with Uncle Jagged and Clara, clearing out their names about Lila.”

“I think what we need is a distraction!” Kim called out, walking back into the living area and launched himself onto an unoccupied sofa.

“No distractions until you finish your homework.”

“But Penny!”

“Homework.”

-.-

“So… I think Terry dislikes me.” Tim commented over breakfast with Bruce. Terry had arrived earlier to check on Bruce and didn’t say all that much to him. If anything, avoided him like the plague. “Do you think he’s planning my death?”

“Give him time. Terry is still dealing with the loss of his father. Right now, you are the face of it. Give him time.” Bruce said. It really was all he could say at this point. He did an investigation on Derek Powers after everything was said and done, and well, it all looked cookie cutter from the outside. On the inside, it was all shit. If Tim, even himself, had looked further into Powers’ projects, so much could have avoided. “Do you have a problem with him being Batman?”

Tim rubbed his forehead in thought. It wasn’t so much he has a problem with it, the whole problem was that Bruce is supposed to be retired. He’s done with the hero business for pete’s sake! After his last run in that nearly cost him his life, he promised his wife and kids to stop. He couldn’t run Wayne Enterprise and be a caped crusader. Gotham is no longer how is used to be. This Neo-Gotham is a thing all on its own. “Do you believe he’s up to the task?”

“Hm… no. Not on his own, but with the right training and mentor… he’ll have a chance.” Bruce commented offhandedly, he picked up a mug, hiding a grimace when he had to quickly place the mug back on the table. He heard and felt a snap, nothing out of the norm and nothing is dislocated by the feels of it. Looks like he’s going to get a smaller mug now. He really likes that mug.

“Isn’t that the mug Jason gave you for father’s day years ago? I thought it broke.” Tim asked, reaching over to take the mug. He examined it to see that there were indeed cracks all over and were glued back together. Well, he be damned.

“Is your wife and kids still back in Paris?” Bruce asked, breaking Tim from his thoughts.

“I would be there with them if it weren’t for that Parisian class… and the new Batman.” Tim grumbled, shooting Bruce an accusing glare. “But noooo….”

“Stop acting childish. You’re a grown man. Act like it.”

“Just wait till the others get here. It’ll be chaos.”

-.-

“What do you mean you got us lost?” Nino and Marinette stared at Kim with complete disbelief.

“Er… In my defense, you _two _shouldn’t have trusted me with the map.” Kim defended himself, handing over a map over to Nino. Nino took the map and couldn’t make heads or tails out of it as he kept turning and flipping the map around. “Well?”

“How lost did you get us, Kim?” Nino couldn’t help but say, mortified. He looked around in hopes to find some sort of identifying marker but no luck.

“I’m getting no signal.” Marinette huffed out, staring down at her cellphone to see lack of signal bars. “At this point, we either ask for directions, wing it, or look for a place to transform.”

“How lost did you get us?” Nino whispered out, in horrified awe. He had finally managed to figure out where they are and that didn’t really help them. At all. “We are so off!”

“…oops?” Kim chuckled with a shrug.

“Are you guys… okay?”

-.-

“How did they managed to get all the way over there? Wait… why were you there, Terry?” Max questioned her best friend over her phone as she made way to school. “Right… Want me to tell Dana?... Again?... Yah, I’ll tell our teachers.”

Max ended the call as she arrived at the school. She couldn’t help but shake her head. Looks like Terry and Dana are another break or have broken up. She’ll know by the end of the day. Right now, she has to figure out why three French students are lost in Neo-Gotham.

TBC.


End file.
